The Damn Day
by just.me.and.i
Summary: Waterbenders and Firebenders horny? Airbenders and Earthbenders moody? Katara and Zuko meet in the forest all alone?Bawm chick-a baw baw! *WARNING* Lemon
1. Chapter 1

A/n (Author's note)

YO! It's skullfang (the author) and don't you just hate those stories were Zuko and Katara hate each other, have a fight, and right in the middle of the fight they have sex? It's so damn random and unrealistic! So this story actually has a reason for them to meet and have sex right after they say hi to each other! Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Avatar!!! Jeez…

Summary done by vamplover1200(co-author)

Katara tentivly looked up at the sky, afraid of what she was going to see.

"Damn" She muttered, for what she saw was exactly what she was afraid of. A certain week was coming up, a week that most water benders and fire benders hated with all their guts. And this week just happened to start tomorrow.

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000

Aang looked up, and as soon as he did, he regretted it. The whole entire day had gone by perfectly, nothing to ruin his sunny mood. And then _this_ had to happen. Every year there was a week. A week in which all fire benders, and all water benders became a bit…strange. During this week all fire benders and water benders got extremely horny, and lust would simply take over the bender's body. If a fire bender who was affected by this day were to see another water/fire bender that was also affected, then the two would not be held back by anything. They would take each other just then and there. Aang knew about this week, as fragile as his mind was. For air benders and earth benders have this week too, just in a different week and instead of horny, they got extremely moody. Though this week wasn't a big problem at all, since Sokka and Aang would simply keep an eye on Katara, and they would avoid any cities that might come in their way, So Aang really shouldn't be worried. Yet, He always was. Sighing, Aang continued his trek back to camp.

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000

Damn, he hated the upcoming week. It was THE week as his uncle would always say, putting an incredible amount of stress on the word the. And every year, his Uncle would always do something that would make him want to strangle something. This morning, Zuko woke up to find a parcel on his bedside table, opening it; he found a porn magazine with a note taped to the front that read-

For Tomorrow

-Uncle 

The envelope was soon converted into a pile of ashes by Zuko's flaming fist.

_Damn I hate this day!_


	2. Chapter 2

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo Chapter 2 ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000

And so the damn day began. That morning the Gaang had landed near a village called Quintao in order to stock up on supplies. And poor old Aang had to keep an eye on both Katara and Sokka.No, Sokka's desire was not affected by this week, but his temper was. Several times that day, Aang saved Katara from the leash and collar Sokka had attempted to buy. Apparently, Katara's sudden inadequate outlook was really getting to him. Wherever they went Katara had hooked some poor helpless, unsuspecting boy unto her wicked charms. Though there were two that stood out the most. First, There was an old man, about 80 years old, who sold potatoes. He had three teeth and his face looked like he had thrown a skin-colored bag over his head. She had come up to him and flirted while unaware Sokka was looking over cabbages in the next stall.

"Hey there mister, how would you like to play around with me for a while?" She said saucily leaning over his sitting figure so that her breasts where directly in his face. The old man smiled so big that all three teeth sparkled in the sunlight and the so-called "bag" on his head disappeared, and instead he looked like a very happy pug-dog. He nodded his head feverously so that the flaps of skin made a repulsive sound as they bounced up and down out of glee. But it all became a bag again as Sokka took Katara roughly by the arm and dragged her away. The Second one had caused them much public humiliation. They had stopped at a teashop to relax, and just their luck, there was a very skinny, though somehow handsome waiter. He seemed nervous about anything and everything. While he served them their tea katara kept on making very flirty gestures toward him, a sly smile, winks and fluttering of eyelashes, all of which made more terribly nervous than he already was. After a couple sips of her tea, Katara announced to them that she was going to get some sugar from the front of the teashop, which was exactly where the waiter was. Aang watched out of the corner of his eye as Katara flauntily walked up to him, moving her curves seductively. Aang could not tell what she was saying to the waiter, but the following actions told not only them, but everyone else in the shop exactly what Katara was saying. The poor waiter got a look of utter horror and nervousness. He broke out in a huge sweat, and soon wet the underarm areas of his lovely green shirt and apron. He began shaking and after a few tentative gulps he said rather loudly

"I-I-it w-w-would be m-my first t-tim-me."He choked out. It was obvious that out of nerves, the poor boy did not realize that the whole shop was now looking in his direction wondering about all this talk with "first times".

"A-and I r-r-rea-eally d-on-on't… He was not only stuttering more but his voice was climbing the ladder of volume, and was dangerously close to the top, which included yelling.

"… H-h-h-av-ve a c-c-ond-dom." that was it. As soon as those words escaped his mouth, a very angry looking woman (who later turned out to be his overprotective mother) stormed out from behind the curtains that lead to the kitchen and started yelling at the top of her lungs at Katara.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? MY TIAN IS ONLY FOURTEEN. THERE IS NO WAY HE IS EVER GETTING ANYWHERE NEAR YOU, YOU, YOU, SLUT!!" She yelled the last word so loud that parents were covering their children's ears, and people were leaving. Along with Sokka who was once again dragging Katara out by the elbow. That last experience ended their eventful shopping trip. The whole way back to camp, Katara would eye the bananas in various stalls with a wishful look.

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000

Back at Zuko's ship…

They had docked in Quintao to gather supplies and to take a well-needed vacation. Fire benders on the ship were locked up in one of the various servant quarters on the ship while the non-fire benders went out into town. Iroh had locked himself up in his room. Probably with more of his little magazines was Zuko's suspicion. Unlike everyone else, Zuko had chosen that day to clear out his mind by taking a trip into the famous Quintao forests, which were universally known for their resplendently luxurious hot springs. So Zuko packed himself a lunch and a towel and went out to enjoy a hike, picnic, and a bath in the evening. _This might be a good day_ Thought Zuko as he looked at the bright and happily luminous sky. The thought passed quickly through his mind and was soon replaced by an image of a developed and quite frankly, naked young lady.

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000

YO! Skull.fang. here! ok guys, to get the third chapter, I need 10 reviews!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Sorry for the wait, I had humongous writers block. And to top that off, vamplover1200 was taking ages to update. But I am soooo happy 14 reviewers does happy dance please review some more, if you do, you finally get some lemon, not only that but a lemon bonanza!! So REVIEW!!!!!!! It makes me happy…

If you were standing right in the middle of the Quintao forest you would see quite a sight. A man, obviously still in his teens, was walking happily along the path. His head bent back as he admired the surrounding trees and songbirds, whistling with them. His eyes seemed so carefree, even the one with a ferocious scar claiming it. The imperious amour and sense of overpowering air around him contrasted strangely with his jovial mood. If you knew who this man is, and also knew his past, Your eyes would be rolling out of their sockets in honest surprise. For this is the highly esteemed banished fire nation prince, who was legendary for his cold and unfeeling demeanor and raw mighty power. The picture people usually get when they hear of him was the exact opposite of the lackadaisical scene he was in now. He did not stop his buoyant Walk and continued on the path heading for a sunny clearing. His bouncing step seemed automatic, as his thoughts were la-la land. Soon his stomach began to grumble…

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000

Some time has passed and Zuko was sprawled out amongst abundant grass in a pure fit of lackadaisical wim. His pack was laying beside him a small bit lighter since he has rid it of food. Both things were staring up at the sky, admiring the heart-warming way the sky's hue turned pink, wich transitioned into a light purple and yellow. The young prince sighed enjoying the rare moment were he was able to take off the malicious mask he wore all day. _The only thing that would make this day better would be a nice bath. _His mind whispered, and sexy pictures of mature young women surrounded by water beckoning him to join… He furiously shook his head around. The lust had disappeared for most of the day, why return now? He wonderd but soon dismissed it. He got up and made his way to a beautiful lake that harnessed a mild waterfall that was dangerously teetering close to the description of big. He had seen it earlier but decided to save it for later. Just like his uncle said,_ save the best for last…_

_ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000_

It was nightfall and Katara was itching for a bath. No, she was not literally scratching herself, but she did have a strange calling to go take a bath. _Maybe it's the horny-ness._ her irritated mind whispered. She was afraid to go, her senses told her that Sokka would never let her go all by herself, especially after what happened earlier…

Her cheeks blushed a furious red.

_It wouldn't hurt to at least try_ said the optimistic side of her.

_Oh come on, he will never let you _replied the pessimistic side of her in a pissed-off tone.

The two sides argued on in her head before Katara finally decided to go on ahead and trust optimism. Now she just had to find Sokka. Naturally Sokka rounded the corner and walked to a standstill behind her where he deposited a dead raccoonrabit for the night's dinner.

"Hey sis" He said dismissively

"Sokka, I really REALLY need a bath a-"

"Sure" Sokka cut her of her proceeding rambling and examined the raccoonrabit closely.

She excused his unusual evasiveness, and simply thought of it as his hunger speaking. Lately Katara was getting tired of cooking, so they had established a routine in where they took turns cooking. Katara grabbed a change of clothes and went off in her search of bathing water, throwing a "bye, I'll be back for dinner" over her shoulder.

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000oo000ooo000ooo0000ooo000

Zuko finally found the familiar ring of trees that surrounded the waterfall paradise he had been looking for. The trees were thick so he could not see if anyone had already inhabited the pleasant water, and he did not even bother to check, his mind was on other matter, more specifically, naked women… He began to strip letting his Armour rest against the trunk of one tree, and his shirt to hang off a low branch. He took of his lower Armour, boots, and socks, his pants proving to be a challenge since they were tight at the waist and loose around the legs, which was the style in the fire nation, but when you had a rock- hard erection, and not to mention a large manly dick to begin with, it was a bit tough. When he was finally out of the painfully tight pants and underwear, he advanced toward the waterfall, secretly enjoying the gentle wind blowing onto his naked body. But as soon as he emerged from the thick line of trees, he stood stock still in horror of what he knew he was about to do. For right in front of him stood the water bender, in the water with her back turned to him, bending the water and letting it fall and glide across her body. All that passed through Zuko's mind was how beautiful her shapely curves were, her fine ass. His erection jerked painfully, begging to be bestowed to the woman right in front of him. His lust- crazed mind was begging, pulling, tugging on his muscles to make him move and get to her, but his fully sensible mind was doing the opposite telling him to turn around and run. But that option became impossible as she turned around. And their eyes met…

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000oooo000ooo000ooo

REVIEW FOR THE LEMONS!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- I know, I know I'm a horrible writer for making you all wait so long with only cliffhanger, but STOP THROWING PIES! Just for that, I shall give you another cliffhanger! But don't worry; I shall post the next chapter VERY soon. k!

Oh and for all of you first-time-fanfictioners- _Italics thoughts!_

-Skull. fang.

Currently, both Katara and Zuko where somewhat split into two halves, one was dominate, the other was simply a voice. As soon as Katara twisted her body around and met eyes with Zuko, they both pulled her in different directions.

_OH MY GOD! RUN NOW! WAIT NO PUT CLOTHES ON FIRST!_ Said the original Katara, screaming at her from its cage inside of her ego.

_NO, stay, let him fuck you, oh god, look at his dick, it's huge! _Said the side that imprisoned her true being. Of course, since the perverted side had total control over her body, she fully turned around and looked him over. She started with his hair, raven-black, as always, then his face that was somewhat shocked, what stood out the most was his eyes, such a golden color. She had never noticed before, but his eyes were not yellow, or hazel but a kind of golden that was achingly beautiful but at the same time hard to describe. The only way Katara could describe them is the color of melted gold, since for some reason his eyes gave off the illusion that the golden part was constantly swimming, moving, dancing around his pupil but staying in the confines of the white. Her eyes continued their trek south to discover that Zuko was the most muscular male specimen that she had ever imagined. Every inch of his body was covered in muscles, washboard abs, perfect pectorals, his arms looked like bands of muscle had come together to give him this world-wrestler type of look. Not an ounce of fat anywhere! The lower she went the more her heart beat, until she followed his happy trail down…down…down… she could feel his gaze on her as her breath caught and she observed the one thing that set males and females apart. And she was stunned. She had never seen anything like it, so far his body was virtually flawless (with the exception of his scar) and this, this godly sex-specimen was nothing short of absolutely remarkable and impressive. It was of quite big size, which proved to her he was as manly as manly gets; there was nothing about it she could complain about, the vein was spiraling upward toward the point, which was currently looking her strait in the eyes. She reculantly tore her eyes away from his inspiring animalistic manly ness and took a glimpse of his legs.

_Perfect runners' legs, just as I had suspected._ She thought, for they were truly the legs of an inspiring athlete. After completing her scan of his body she looked him back in the eyes.

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000

He watched her turn around fully to face him, her eyes looked very undecided for a while, until they rested on sexually deprived and hungry. His eyes ran over her body hungrily, and when his eyes passed over her luscious breasts, and fine-tined curves, his cock gave a painful jerk, begging to feel the interior of this woman. His eyes traveled up to hers again, and an unspoken plea was heard inside his head-

_Take me _it said in the voice of the current water bender. His muscles complied to this whispered wish very willingly. He waded into the water, deeper and deeper, until he stood in front of the petite woman. It had grown unimaginably dark and Zuko was forced to light a flame in the palm of his hand. The light beamed onto their bodies, creating a flattering glow on both. The light hugged Katara's curves and bumps in a way that Zuko had to rein in the lustful monster that had awakened inside of him. He had never felt so inhuman. While on his body, the flame made his skin glow and his throbbing erection to be seen with much more adoration. He watched as her expression turned from curious to extremely delighted, to awed, and back to curious. It was obvious that she had never seen this particular part of the male anatomy, but she seemed to understand the significance of size. He watched her hand slowly glide out of the water and toward his erection. Fingers reaching out eagerly she stroked it. And he smirked

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000

Their faces came closer together, and the closer they came, the dimmer it became, until their lips met and Katara's heart flew out of her chest. At least, that's what it felt like. Zuko expertly moved his lips against her's creating an astounding feeling in the pit of her stomach and in her heart. She was mildly surprised as his tongue lightly stroked her bottom lips begging for entrance, which she gladly granted him. The soon took to exploring the other's mouth, tasting what they were tasting, twisting their tongues together, as their lips continued the natural movement. They soon became breathless and separated for the sake of their lives. She looked into his eyes _my god, they are amazing! I could look into them all day and not get bored!_ She then averted her eyes southward as Zuko began to give her the mosttantalizing kisses trailing from her cheek, to her collarbone. Her fingers finally reached his dick. It felt better than she had ever dreamed, it looked better too. But as soon as her fingers grazed the tight skin, she understood why female adults were raving after these. The shaft and main part of the cock felt silky smooth, with the exception of the few bumps caused by the vein that was spiraling up, She dragged her finger up the manly meat, and watched Zuko's chest expand as he sucked in air out of anticipation to feel her touch. The tip of it felt so warm, and velvety soft _so pleasant_ she thought. She readied herself for what she was about to do, and froze._ What am I supposed to do?_ She wondered, and searched her brain for any clues on what to do. She was holding his dick and Zuko looked like he was eagerly awaiting something to happen. She jumped, a bit startled as Zuko gave off a low manly chuckle, his chest vibrating pleasantly.

"First time I see, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked looking at her with an amused look, and surprisingly, a bit of hope was hidden deep within the swirling gold.

"Y-yyes" She stuttered both sides fighting with everything they had. He smirked and tok her hand in his, grasping his dick with her fingers.

"Let's begin with this," He growled playfully. Her hand grasping his dick, and his hand grasping her own hand, he began to move it. Gently guiding her hand through simple motions. Up and down, up and down, she was basically pumping her hand up and down his dick; she continued on her own and was able to receive a pleased growl from him, rumbling down his chest. She continued her ministrations getting faster and faster, with her grip tightening. She earned another growl from him, before he pushed her don so that her face was at level with his dick. Her eyes roamed over it taking in as much as possible. She wanted to remember every detail…

"Now take me into your mouth" He said. She looked up at him surprised. 

"M-mouth?"

" Don't want to do it, don't have to…" he replied in almost a mock tone, implying that he knew what her choice would be, but was simply waiting for her to make it.

She looked down at his dick again, _It does look kind of good… _She thought for a few more seconds, before timidly licking the tip. _That wasn't bad, that actually was pretty good, and the thought is soooo sexy. _Katara didn't even recognize her own thoughts anymore, but nonetheless, took his whole dick (or what she could manage) into her mouth and ran her tongue all over it. Zuko's hand crept up to the side of her head, and gently encouraged her to allow some of it out of her mouth, then pulled her head toward himself forcing her to take it all in again. She understood. His hand dropped from her head as he let out a louder growl. She kept on repeating the motion with her head, going faster and adding her tongue and teeth into the equation occasionally. Zuko's hand once again traveled down to lightly push her head away, which turned into more forceful pushing when she refused his subtle command. She did not know why, but her instincts told her to not let go of his manhood. His hand relaxed and he threw his head back letting out a moan that sounded much more pleasured. And delicious tasting cream filled her mouth. She swallowed all she could of it, it tasted so sweet and luscious. Until curiosity got to her and she pulled herself away to examine what it was. From the very tip of it, the opening, streamed out the "cream" in small rivers. She cleaned his dick off, using her tongue. The whole while Zuko was watching her with amazement.

"Didn't that taste nasty?" He asked.

"No, not at all, quite the contrary, it tasted delicious! But what is it?" She asked looking up into his bewildered face.

"It's seed…" 

"Seed…?

"Sperm, you know-"

"Yes I do. But why did you ask me if it was good or not, isn't it supposed to be good?"

He thought for a while before shrugging," depends on the girl, I guess". She kissed the tip, still with a hint of coyness and asked, "what now?". He once again smirked.

"Oh, now's the fun part, cause it's my turn now"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-- Okay, here is a warning- I AM GOING TO MEXICO FOR 9 DAYS SO I WILL NOT UPDATE IN ALONG TIME! And one more thing, if I come back and see 60 reviews, I will update, BUT ONLY IF THERE ARE 60! K? Enjoy---

* * *

His hands went underneath her knees and hoisted her up so that she was forced to cling to him. "Where are we going?" she asked her body pressed against his.

"There is a cave behind the waterfall." He replied just as the strong icy water hit them from above, and his foot stepped on solid, dry, rock. The cave wasn't too big, but it was big enough to accommodate Zuko without him having to stoop, which was a feat in itself since Zuko was so tall. She bended all the water off him as he gently set her on the hard, cool stone. He lay on top of her and began to trail kisses from her collarbone and up. He kept going around her ear, she had grown quite used to the way Zuko's soft lips pressed against her skin creating a warm sensation that remained even after his lips drifted off to the next area of skin. It was only natural that she was a bit startled when his tongue darted out and traced the outside of her ear. But she was even more surprised when he took her earlobe into his mouth and played with it. She couldn't suppress the moan that came out of her. _Where did he learn to do that? _She thought as his tongue and teeth expertly worked on her earlobe. He soon let go and continued trailing kisses, only this time they were headed southward from her collarbone. She enjoyed how he would randomly suck on her skin for a few seconds before moving on until he finally reached her breasts. She had always known that for a fourteen-year-old girl she was exactly where she needed to be with her body, but as his eyes roamed her breast, insecurity latched on to her thoughts and terrorized them. She gave out a startled noise as he latched on to her nipple, and began kissing, sucking, nipping, and doing other things to it that made her arch her back and moan out in pleasure. He continued, and soon decided to latch on to the other. They continued this way until the surprised squeak emitted from her again, of course, you can't blame her, since he had inserted his finger into he delicate folds and beyond, pumping in and out. Her back arching even more, and moans coming out in short panting sighs, he added another finger and her reaction was as feverish as before. She had never felt pleasure so intense. 

"Aooooohhhh…" she let out as his fingers stroked a certain spot that sent strong, powerful, overwhelming waves of immense pleasure across her body. Her eyes were closed in pleasure, but she knew he was smirking at her reaction. He added another finger and kept stroking that one spot, inducing more pleasured moans. Another finger went in and Katara felt herself rising dangerously close to her peak. But he kept going stretching her and preparing her for the main course. She reached her peak. Zuko's fingers finally departed her body after holding them there for a few seconds, he licked some clear-ish cream of her own off his fingers before doing something that surprised her even more than anything he had done. He placed the bottom of her left knee on his left shoulder, and her right one on his, and buried his face in… _that_ area. She felt his lips place a gentle kiss on her folds, before allowing his tongue to enter; it caressed her insides making her squirm with pleasure. He worked his tongue expertly for a while, listening to her moans with pleasure. After he completed his ministrations, he lay on top of her, holding himself up with his elbows and looked her straight in the eye.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" He asked out of respect she could see in his eyes that it took all of his self-control to not take right then and there.

"Yes, wait no, I-I mean yes! NO! Yes, yes I do, not" She could not control her mouth as her shoulder angel and devil (a nickname she had thought up for the two sides) battled out the answer. His brows furrowed together and his face tilted to the side in confusion.

"So, yes or no?" He asked.

"Y-yes" Damn that devil must he always win? Zuko smirked before he reached in between their bodies. She couldn't tell what he was doing, until she could feel his dick pressing against her folds. His arm returned to its previous position, and he entered her.

* * *

REVIEW!!PLEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSEEEE, does puppy dog face


	6. Chapter 6

He entered her slowly, stretching her to lengths like never before. At first, the pleasant feeling of being stretched was all she could feel until it felt like something inside of her was pierced, and it felt excruciatingly painful. She yelled in pain, and tears came to her eyes, but Zuko didn't stop and began kissing her all over her face, kissing away the tears and beads of sweat that had formed. He finally reached the end, as his penis began pushing against the door to her womb, and he began to take it out again.

"Is that how it's going to feel like?" She asked in anguish, if the answer was yes, then screw this she was out of there!

"No, that's only the first time, it will feel better, I promise." He said and she hoped he wasn't lying. Her hopes were fulfilled as he thrust into her again filling her to the brim; once more he thrust out and then in, harder and faster. He continued, and the more he did the more her back arched as it had before, but the pleasure was so much stronger, she had never felt anything like it. It was so strong and passionate, spreading to every tiny crook in her body, overwhelming her until she had no coherent thoughts left.

"Oooh, ahh, deeper…" She moaned and moaned the pleasure forcing these thoughts out. She heard Zuko's laughter-

"I can't go any deeper, your so tight and small." the words were followed with another one of his original growl-like moans. Her reply was another loud, feverish moan-

"Yes, oh yes!"

000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo

He looked down at the stunning woman underneath him, her hair fanned out around her, her face was red, and beads of sweat decorated her like pearls, her eyes shut as she moaned out his name.

"Zuko…" His breath seemed to stop. His heart and whole body stopped, as he was held in a state of shock. She had said his name in the most tantalizing way, it made him have a strong feeling in his heart, a feeling that he never felt, but whatever the feeling was, he had to feel it again, hear her voice…

"Say it again."

"Say what, and why'd you stop?" She asked.

"Just say it!" He said, and as if to encourage her, pumped in and out of her at the speed of light.

"ZZUUKKOO!" came the much-needed reply.

"OOOOHHHHH ZZUKO!" They both reached their peaks at that time and Zuko had hurriedly extracted himself from her.

"Zuko, Zuko, Zuko…" she kept on saying. He rested his head on her shoulder, the feeling that coursed through his body was riveting, and powerful, deep, and it was unmistakable, he had figured out what the feeling was, it was love. The reason that he loved hearing her say his name, was not because it was his name she was saying, but it was simply the sound of her voice and the tone, both were filled with unmistakable love. They stayed there allowing themselves a few seconds of love, even though only one knew that it was love. But soon lust took over and Katara stirred Zuko from his comfortable position directly on her.

"Zuko, again" she pleaded.

"Let's see if you like it from the back instead", he said slyly and she knew that horny Zuko was once again filling his mind.

he told her to get on her hands and knees, she obeyed.

"Now spread your legs"…"farther…bit more, alright" Zuko's deep voice instructed.

She looked back at him skeptically, 

"Now what?"

"This" he said as he put his hands on her waist and pushed himself inside of her again. He repeated the motions from before, pumping in and out of her tight body. His left hand encircled her waist, while his right placed itself next to hers, and she felt his chest press against her back and they continued. Halfway through, Zuko took himself out, and instead inserted himself in her ass! _What is he- "oooh yes"- doing? Is this"Uhhh, yes" what 'in the back' meant? _They continued on with that, moaning and pumping until they finally collapsed next to each other, panting and sweaty from the exertion. Sleep took over them faster than you can say Zutara. Unconsciously katara cuddled close to Zuko, and his arms wrapped around her lithe form pulling her even closer. It seemed so right, natural, that they didn't even notice, but Katara did notice the increase in the temperature.

Remember to review!! and come on, you have got to give me credit for updating twice in one day!!


	7. Chapter 7

SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY

SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! For the long wait, incase you haven't read my profile, my windows word broke and I had to fix it, took me a while to find the right code .But anyways, here is the last chapter, I know, so sad, but be on a look out for my next fic, it's not a lemon but an AU!! Isn't that awesome??Ok.. Well enjoy…..

The Damn Day

--Chapter **7**

I was warm. That was the first thing I noticed. Then I felt soft, perfect, hungry lips press against my neck, caressing the delicate skin. They roamed my skin, spreading warmth along with the hands that were caressing my hips. That was the third thing I noticed. Slowly, realization came back and the cloudy home of bliss that fogged up my senses turned into clear, crisp reality. I was lying on warm silky sheets. The fabric smoothly sliding against my naked skin. A semi-soft body pressing against me, skin as smooth as the silk sheets underneath me, lovingly pressing itself to me. I could feel rock hard muscles padded by the soft skin. Slowly, I opened my eyes, curiosity nagging me to see where I was and who did the luxurious body belong to. When I finally completed the over dramatic journey of separating my eyelids, and what I saw before me made my breath catch in my throat. Zuko, but not just Zuko, but scar-less Zuko! I was shocked at the difference the mere disappearance of his scar caused! His hair was much shorter, standing up at the front, with messy natural spikes everywhere else. The new hairstyle was perfect for him, framing his face and revealing just enough forehead to add to his beauty. His face was virtually flawless and for some reason he looked older, not in a bad way, but simply mature. Every single last bit of boyish roundness on his face was lost revealing a thin face with perfect lips, full enough for a man, an angular nose, and perfect lethal eyes. I began to take n the rest of his form. Yes, this was definitely an older Zuko. His muscles, impressive as they were, were now definitely deadly, his biceps and guns were huge, not to mention the perfect six-pack and not a single ounce of fat anywhere. His flawless skin continued from his face and all over his body, in addition with his perfect muscles, it made him look like he was a sculpture made out of marble, a sculpture of an angel. I then realized that we were both naked; as my eyes traveled lower to the erect dick, coming dangerously close to my own opening.

"I love you Katara" a lust- filled voice filled my ear and his body pressed against mine tighter, kisses becoming more feverish. I tried to stop him and ask what the hell was wrong with him, what was he saying? But I couldn't, instead my arms wrapped around his shoulders pressing him impossibly closer, and I heard a more womanly voice, but definitely mine say

"I love you too". What was happening? I couldn't control anything, it was as if I was simply experiencing events through my future body, yes, that was definitely what was happening! For taking another glimpse of my body I noticed my breasts were bigger, fuller, and my hips more rounder giving me the hour-glass body shape. He pressed his lips against mine in a feverish hunt, my lips responded battling for claim of the other's mouth. He won and slipped it inside caressing and dancing with my own, celebrating the victory. He untangled his lips from mine and pressed his forehead against mine, and I felt him enter me, pleasure running through my body awakening all the senses of my body causing me to arch my back and moan out loudly

"Zuko!" He once again pressed his lips to mine and continued to pump in and out, and I felt myself slip into the cloudy bliss and slip out of my body.

The cloud carried me into another body, but different, for one I could vaguely feel a dress wrapped around my figure. A sly thought passed inside my mind ._Zuko's arms are so much better. _I ignored it (though silently agreeing) and tried to reawaken my senses and reluctantly escape the cloudy fog. Luckily, I soon did, looking around me I realized I was in a room very well suited for an infant, I was a beautiful baby blue, one wall had a beautiful moon on the edge, spanning from ceiling to floor. I was sitting in a rocking chair, in front of a window that displayed a city covered in snow, with more raining down in big snowflakes. The city looked like the perfect little villages on Christmas cards. Something warm squirmed in my arms and I quickly averted my gaze to the small babe in my arms._ Where'd he come from_? I wondered before realizing, the perfect mocha skin, signs of curly brown hair, he had to be my child! The babe yawned before opening its eyes and looking at me before giving a baby laugh and reaching out to grasp my hair. I felt myself smile and a warm feeling in my heart. I took his hand in my own and pried his small hand away from my hair. I heard a door behind me open and close, soft footsteps walked up to my side and a big, warm, familiar hand on my shoulder. The owner crouched down and I got a good look at his face, of course it was Zuko. He had a heartbreakingly happy smile on his face as he looked at the child. Reaching out he stroked the baby's head lovingly.

"How's my Koda doing" he cooed before standing back up and giving me a kiss on the check. We began to talk and after playing around with Koda began to simply chat about things, long enough for Koda to fall asleep. Zuko was first to notice.

"Looks like we should put him in his crib" he said. Taking the fragile being in his arm and carrying him away. I sat back and once again felt myself slipping…slipping… slipping…

I woke up to the feel of clothes being thrown at me.

"Good your up, come on get dressed!" Said Zuko who was franticly searching for his underwear.

"Oh yeah, have sex with me then completely shun me, that's real good Zuko, real moral…"I replied.

"No Katara, I'm not shunning you, it's just that your brother and the Avatar are right outside looking for you!" I peeped before jumping up and hurriedly trying to untangle my clothes, only causing more damage.

"Hey Sokka I think there was a cave over here" Said Aang's unmistakable voice from a couple feet away.

"What?" said a much distant voice, but obviously my brother's. My hand flew to Zuko's mouth and his to mine as our eyes widened, I was lucky he didn't use the hand that was currently holding his newly found underwear. We both scrambled silently to put on at least our underwear.

"…Yeah through here" Said Aang as he stepped through the water, and aught sight of us. He froze with his eyes big.

"Whoa I would have never guessed! An…" The sentence was left hanging in the air as Sokka took in the scene before him. His sister and the prince of the fire nation, standing in only their clothes, looking guilty. His mouth dropped, then closed, then opened again though this time accompanied by his accusing finger , before his eyes rolled back and he fainted.

"K-Katara…" Aang's innocent voice filled the air, grey eyes huge and round.

"Hi Aang" my nervous voice said. Then his eyes rolled back and he fainted landing next to Sokka.

"Wow we got out of that easy" Said Zuko. I looked up at him

"Want to do this again sometime" he smirked

"I'd love to ".

Finish--

YAYAYAYAYAY!! It's done, I have ended your torture!!


End file.
